


Pinkish

by Liana_DS



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Slice of Life, Vignette
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: Duh, aslinya Johnny ingin mengumpat karena adiknya, Herin Seo yang manis bukan main, memintanya melaksanakan misi mustahil.





	

[ ](https://14kingdom.files.wordpress.com/2017/01/cats.jpg)

 

* * *

Duh, aslinya Johnny ingin mengumpat karena adiknya, Herin Seo yang manis bukan main, memintanya melaksanakan misi mustahil. Baru datang dari Manchester sehari saja, si gadis sudah bikin masalah ... tetapi ya itu. Betapapun inginnya Johnny melontarkan _f-word_ atau _s-word_ , dia tidak sanggup. Adiknya kan manis bukan main, tak layak menerima kata kasar, yang diucapkan sembunyi-sembunyi sekalipun. Lagi pula, Herin baru menyelesaikan perjalanan jauh dari sekolahnya di Inggris ke Amerika untuk menghabiskan liburan di rumah; kepulangannya harus disambut gembira, salah satunya dengan _ini._

Gelisah, Johnny berdiri di depan rak sabun muka, berpura-pura fokus dengan beberapa merek pembersih, padahal ia beberapa kali melirik ke kanan. Belum-belum, telapak tangannya terasa geli.

_Demi bulu ketiak Neptunus! Kalau kau tidak sedang sakit perut, aku akan menyuruhmu beli barang itu sendiri, Herin!_

Dengan amat menyesal kukatakan, Johnny Seo, 21 tahun, mahasiswa semester enam jurusan linguistik Universitas Chicago yang punya banyak penggemar dari kalangan senior maupun junior, kini dihadapkan pada konflik terbesar saat berbelanja di minimarket: membeli pembalut wanita.

Iya, pembalut. _Pembalut._ Terlepas dari fungsinya, barang itu bukan barang tabu untuk dipegang laki-laki, tetapi ayolah, ini Johnny Seo si tinggi tampan yang gengsinya selangit. Sekarang, bayangkan jika seseorang melihatnya mengambil pembalut itu; orang-orang pasti akan langsung menaikkan alis, menertawakan belanjaannya yang tak lazim atau—lebih buruk lagi—mempertanyakan jenis kelaminnya. Ya Tuhan, tidak! _Yang datang bulan adikku, sumpah!_ Tapi, pernyataan itu tidak bakal membantu kalau ia berhadapan dengan kasir iseng. Tiffany Hwang, si perempuan _pinky_ bermata jeli yang bertugas siang ini akan menyadari betapa merona wajahnya, jadi pasang wajah _cool_ saat meletakkan si bungkusan merah jambu keramat di meja kasir jelas percuma.

Masalahnya, Herin butuh ganti. Keadaan genting. Dia tak akan bisa mandi jika Johnny tidak membawakannya pembalut _extra maxi wing._

_Segera. Ambil segera._

Dua kata ini Johnny ulang terus dalam benak, sugesti supaya tangannya bergerak, tetapi jemarinya terus meragu. Terangkat sedikit, turun lagi. Naik sebentar, mengambang, urung lagi. Johnny mendesis; mengapa minimarket ini ramai di waktu yang tak tepat? Pemuda itu nyaris berhasil meraih sebungkus pembalut, tetapi gara-gara ada seorang wanita yang melintas di bagian perlengkapan mandi, Johnny langsung membelokkan telapaknya untuk mengambil sikat gigi. Gagal!

Akan tetapi, rasanya hina sekali kalau seorang Johnny Seo mengalah pada sebungkus pembalut, benar?

Maka dari itu, usai memantapkan hati menjelang percobaan keenamnya mengambil pembalut, Johnny menopengi kegugupan dengan raut hampa cenderung angkuh. Memastikan tak ada lagi yang hendak melewati bagian perlengkapan mandi, si pemuda jangkung maju selangkah, tangan besarnya sudah menyentuh satu kemasan barang feminin yang adiknya butuhkan. Yang mengejutkan, ada satu telapak lagi, lebih putih dan kecil dari telapak Johnny namun masih maskulin, mendarat pada permukaan kemasan tersebut. Johnny membelalak sebelum menoleh perlahan ke si empunya tangan.

Kerang ajaib!

“O? Johnny?”

Disuruh membeli pembalut sudah cukup buruk. Beberapa kali hampir kepergok membeli pembalut oleh pelanggan lain lebih buruk. Meletakkan telapak di sebungkus pembalut lebih buruk lagi. Tahu apa yang terburuk?

Ketika kau, seorang lelaki muda berparas rupawan dan berpostur sempurna, mengambil pembalut yang hendak dibeli juga oleh _teman sekelasmu sendiri_!

Refleks Johnny menarik tangannya dan terjajar mundur.

“Jo-Joshua?!”

Sama-sama anak linguistik, semester ini Joshua Hong sering sekelas dengan Johnny, walaupun kredit yang mereka kejar tidak persis sama. Mereka tidak terlalu dekat sebab Johnny menganggap pemuda itu kelewat membosankan; kerjanya kalau tidak baca buku, ya menggarap tulisan ilmiah, dua kegiatan yang sangat tidak ‘Johnny’. Anehnya, Joshua juga punya _fans_ berjibun di kampus, mungkinkah karena citra pemuda-baik-baik-calon-suami-idaman yang ia pancarkan?

“Hai.” Joshua tersenyum kikuk. “Tugas belanja?”

“Y-ya. Haha,” _Apa-apaan situasi canggung ini?!_ , keluh Johnny, “dan adikku titip ... _itu_. Begitulah. Bukan aku yang pakai, sungguhan.”

“Tentu saja,” kekeh Joshua, merasa ralat Johnny tidak diperlukan. “Menstruasi bukan bagian siklus reproduksi kita. Ini kakakku yang pesan, tetapi kalau kau ambil ini, aku akan ambil yang lain. Jadi?”

“Ah, tidak, tidak. Bawa saja.”

“Begitu? Baiklah.”

 _Enteng sekali Joshua memasukkan barang itu ke sana,_ batin Johnny. Lihat, alangkah mencoloknya bungkusan _pink_ itu dengan krim cukur, sampo, parfum _aqua_ , dan dua kaleng soda dalam keranjang Joshua. Johnny melirik keranjangnya sendiri. Apa jadinya jika pembalut Herin bercampur dengan kripik kentang, susu, deodoran, dan deterjen di sana?

“Tidak ambil?”

“Ini? Mengambil _ini_? Di tempat terbuka?” Menggunakan ibu jarinya, Johnny menunjuk pembalut malam isi tiga puluh lembar. “Kau tahu, tekanan mental dari membeli benda ini setara dengan ujian lisan di hadapan Profesor Mulliken!”

Joshua tersedak sebelum tertawa pelan, terbayang kepala botak licin si profesor galak yang ‘rambutnya berkumpul di belakang saja’, mengutip lelucon Johnny tempo hari yang tak sengaja ia curi dengar. Oke, kalau sampai pembalut itu dan Profesor Mulliken bisa disejajarkan, berarti memang perkara ini menyusahkan Johnny, yang mana dapat Joshua maklumi. Johnny sangat ‘laki’—Joshua juga ‘laki’, tetapi tidak terlalu ekstrem sampai pegang pembalut saja enggan—dan Joshua mengenal beberapa orang lagi sejenis Johnny yang kerepotan waktu diminta tolong membeli barang-barang kaum Hawa ini. Sebagai orang yang lebih fleksibel, Joshua ingin membantu, tetapi bagaimana?

Tunggu.

“Hei, merek ini sedang promo, ternyata.” Joshua membaca label di rak, kelihatan santai, sementara Johnny cuma ingin pergi dari sana. “Beli satu gratis satu.”

Apa?

Zaman sekarang, potongan harga bisa lebih memikat pria dibanding wanita seksi, jadi wajar kalau mata elang Johnny langsung mengarah pada tulisan yang Joshua baca. Benar, beli satu bisa dapat dua. Roda gigi dalam kepala Johnny seketika berputar cepat, mengaitkan fakta dari label dan membuat garis yang menghubungkan fakta itu dengan masalah yang ia hadapi ...

“Brilian!”

... dan tercetuslah idenya.

***

“Uuuh. Sudah lama sekali tidak ada pria yang membeli ini!”

Bagaimana Tiffany memanjangkan ‘uh’-nya dan memainkan nadanya membuat Johnny mual. Joshua yang antre di depannya meringis, dengan pasrah menunggu harga belanjaannya ditotal.

“Kau beruntung! Produk ini sedang promo, jadi selamat, kau mendapat satu pak lagi isi dua puluh!” Tiffany mengambil satu kemasan dari rak di belakangnya dan memasukkannya dalam kantung kertas Joshua. “Totalnya 21 dolar, _Cowok_ Manis.”

“Ingat umurmu, _Pinky_ ,” tegur Johnny yang sudah sering belanja di minimarket itu hingga cukup akrab dengan Tiffany. “Maafkan dia, Josh. Dia begitu karena tidak menikah-menikah juga. Hei, Tiff, minta Khun cepat melamarmu, sana.”

Sikap imut Tiffany pada Joshua kontan berubah begitu ia berpaling ke Johnny.

“Jangan mencerewetiku, Long John. Mana belanjaanmu?”

Joshua menutup mulut, ekspresi menahan tawa yang muncul spontan mencerminkan isi pikirannya. Johnny membaca itu dengan baik.

_Namamu Johnny dan kau tinggi, tetapi kalau dipanggil begitu, namamu kok jadi mirip baju dalam untuk musim dingin?_

“Sembilan belas dolar 28 sen. Enyahlah, aku sakit mata kalau kau kelamaan di sini! Dan, Josh, silakan datang kembali di hari _shift_ ku, ya!”

“Jijik. Ayo, kita pergi sebelum _Pinky_ menerkammu.”

Sekeluarnya dari minimarket, Johnny dan Joshua berjalan cepat beriringan, menuju sudut belokan untuk menjalankan ide yang tercetus dalam minimarket tadi. Dari dompetnya, Johnny mengeluarkan tiga lembar dolar, membuat Joshua tidak jadi mengambil pembalut gratisan dari kantung kertasnya.

“Kau tidak perlu membayar itu.”

“Tidak, aku berutang harga diri padamu dan sebetulnya tiga dolar kurang untuk menebusnya,” ujar Johnny, yang ditanggapi Joshua dengan ‘tidak, itu berlebihan; aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang besar, kok!’. “Terimalah.”

“O-oke.”

Karena lembar-lembar dolar tadi disurukkan Johnny dalam genggaman, Joshua jadi tidak bisa menolak. Tergesa, pemuda yang lebih tinggi memindahkan pembalut bonus dari kantung kertas Joshua ke kantungnya sendiri dan mengembuskan napas lega setelahnya.

“Rasanya seperti baru saja dinyatakan lulus oleh Profesor Mulliken.”

“Ya ampun .... Ada-ada saja kau, Johnny. Kau harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan pembalut, tahu. Di masa depan, kan kau bakal punya istri juga. ”

“Masa depan yang saaangat jauh, maksudmu? Tenang saja, aku akan mempersiapkan diri, tetapi nanti kalau aku sudah dapat pacar, oke? Yang jelas, hari ini aku sangat tertolong.” Johnny menepuk-nepuk bahu Joshua; ganjil bagaimana ia sekarang tidak terpengaruh aura pelajar teladan pemuda itu dan bersikap lebih rileks di dekatnya. “Terima kasih, Bung.”

Segelombang dengan Johnny, Joshua pun merasa mereka lebih nyaman berinteraksi saat ini dibanding di kampus ... berkat pembalut. Ya, itu berkat pembalut, lucunya. Senyum Joshua terulas di bibir, tetapi Johnny menemukan senyum serupa pada lengkung mata si Hong.

“Sama-sama.”

***

Arah pulang Joshua dan Johnny berlawanan, maka keduanya berpisah jalan, lantas pada detik Johnny membalikkan tubuh itulah, ia mendapati sesuatu yang janggal. Di bawah tanda pemberhentian bus beberapa langkah darinya, seorang pria kekar menatapnya lurus-lurus, awalnya ke kantung kertasnya, lalu ke wajahnya. Johnny mencoba mengabaikan tatapan itu sebelum ia menyadari bahwa barangkali ...

... orang itu menyaksikan _barter_ nya dengan Joshua.

Dan, sial, _sial_ , pria itu bersiul ke arahnya.

Tidak, jangan. Ketahuan membeli pembalut oleh teman sekampus sudah lumayan menghancurkan, digodai _pria_ lantaran dikira ‘menyimpang’ adalah yang terparah dari semuanya! Tanpa pikir panjang, Johnny melajukan tungkai panjangnya menjauhi pemberhentian bus.

_Pulang, pulang, pulang, PULANG!!! Herin Seo, kau mesti bertanggung jawab untuk ini!!!_

**TAMAT**


End file.
